1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the attachment of rows of buttons to work pieces and particularly to the attachment of rows of buttons to sleeves of jackets and the like.
In the production of jackets, particularly suit jackets worn by men, it is standard practice to sew a row of buttons near the end of each sleeve. Typically, there are three or four buttons in such a row, but there may be more than four or less than three. While each button can be sewn onto a sleeve by carefully aligning it in the proper orientation and using a suitable tacking machine, it is desirable to automate the process as much as possible, not only to accomplish it with greater speed but also with greater neatness and uniformity.
2. Objects and Summary of the Invention
It is one of the objects of this invention to provide means usable with an automatic sewing machine to attach a row of several buttons to a work piece in what is essentially one operation..
Another object is to provide a fixture for a programmable sewing machine to allow it to hold and attach a row of several buttons to a work piece constituting the sleeve of a jacket.
A further object is to provide a method for attaching a row of buttons to a work piece in one operation consisting of several steps.
Still further objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art after they have studied the following description and the accompanying drawings.
In accordance with this invention, the buttons are first placed on pins at specific positions along an arm movably attached to a programmable sewing machine at a location not far from the stitch-forming mechanism. Then the arm, with the buttons supported on it in exact positions, is moved into the stitch-forming region and, specifically, between two button-holding devices mounted on the work holder so that they can move with respect to it as well as moving with respect to each other. These devices have juxtaposed edges, which, at the time the buttons are moved into place between them, are laterally spaced far enough apart to be out of the way of the buttons.
When the row of buttons is in the correct position, the button-holding devices are forced toward each other by suitable actuating means to press the juxtaposed edges against the entire row of buttons. These edges have recesses to receive edge portions of the buttons and to hold the buttons fast so that they cannot move.
The arm on which the have been supported is then moved down far enough for the tops of the pins to be lower than the lower surfaces of the buttons and is retracted to the location at which another set of buttons can be placed on the pins.
After the opposing button-holding devices have a firm grip on the buttons, a work piece is placed on a cloth plate on the bed of the sewing machine, and the button-holding devices are pressed down on the work piece to serve as a clamp to hold it firmly in place on the cloth plate.
The button-holding devices are supported on the work holder of the machine in place of the usual clamp and are pivotally mounted so that they can swing outward to provide space for the buttons between their juxtaposed edges in the manner just described. Pivoting of the button-holding devices, first in opposite directions and then back toward the row of buttons between them, is done by fingers moved by actuating means. In order to be sure that the buttons are held firmly enough when pressed down against the work piece, a wedging device is located where the button-holding devices will engage it as they are moved down. The wedging action produces a force on each button-holding device at a location relative to the pivot axis of that device to force the juxtaposed edges more firmly against the buttons. The extra force on the buttons is accommodated by a strip material at the bottom of the respective groove in the juxtaposed edges.
Because the buttons were originally placed on pins at known locations on the supporting arm and are always held under control with no chance to move, the sewing machine can be programmed to form the stitches to attach them to the work piece without the necessity of human intervention. This not only results in a higher production rate but also neater garments, since every button will be precisely spaced from the others and all of the button holes will be oriented in the same angular positions.
It is frequently desirable to change from sewing a certain number of buttons, for example, three buttons, on each sleeve of one batch of sleeves to sewing a different number, for example, four, on the next batch and later to change back to the original number or, perhaps, to still another number. In order to facilitate the changeover, the structure that holds the buttons and moves them into the proper position to be grasped and held while they are being sewn in place may be divided into separate parts joined together by a quick-change structure similar to the quick-change structure in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,587. In addition, the button-holding means may be made separately adjustable to accommodate buttons of different size, particularly those that have the same hole pattern to receive threads to attach them to a sleeve.